Trouble
Trouble is a doom metal/stoner metal band that began in 1979. The formed out of Aurora, Illinois in the United States. The band has released eight studio albums and several additional releases. Several members have played in Place of Skulls, Tourniquet, The Skull and Wet Animal. History Formation and signing with Metal Blade (1979-1988) Trouble formed in 1979 by Rick Wartell on Guitars, being joined by Bruce Franklin (Guitars), Eric Wagner (Vocals), Tim Ian Brown (Bass) and Dave Snyder (Drums). However, Synder departed shortly afterwards, being replaced Jeff Olson. Brown, not of The Stone Roses, departed from the band, being replaced by Sean McAllister in 1983. The band sounded similar to Black Sabbath, with more outspoken Christian lyrics, which led to Metal Blade Records to begin calling them "white metal".Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Trouble". AllMusic. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. The band did not agree with the title.Popoff, Martin. Interview with Eric Wagner. Liner notes of Psalm 9 re-issue 2006. Escapi Music. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. The band toured in the Midwest during the early 80s. On February 5, 1983, the band recorded a live release, titled Live in Chicago. By 1983, the band released four demos.Wisco (July 20, 2002). "Trouble". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Olson would then mail the cassette to the label, Metal Blade Records, which landed their first deal. The band then released their debut album, which was originally self-titled, however, would later be called Psalm 9. The Skull followed the next year, which also saw the replacement of McAllister, with Ron Holzner joining the band. Olson departed as well, with reports that he had become a preacher, however he had actually gone on to pursue studies at Berklee College of Music in Boston.Siva, Shan. "Retro Grave". Battlehelm. Retrieved on April 24, 2018. Dennis Lesh then joined as his replacement in 1987 for the album Run to the Light. Following the release, Ted Kirkpatrick replaced Lesh and toured with the band. Popularity (1989-1996) Kirkpatrick remained in the band until 1989, when he joined Guy Ritter and Gary Lenaire's band Tourniquet. A three-year hiatus occurred before the band returned in 1990, with Rick Rubin producing and releasing their second self-titled album, via Def American Records. The album was more experimental compared to previous efforts. The album debuted Barry Stern formerly of Zoetrope as the band's drummer. Trouble embarked on a year long tour before returning to the studio. In 1992, the band released their album, Manic Frustration, which had Beatle-esque psychadelia style, while also featuring the band's aggressive and heaviest songs. The album was not well-received by fans, which resulted in Def American Records dropping the band from the label, which were having financial issues. The band would then issue another album, titled Plastic Green Head, which came out via Century Media Records, which saw the return of Jeff Olson. Hiatus/Return and Simple Mind Condition (1997-2007) In 1997, Wagner departed, which resulted in a hiatus of sorts. However, before the hiatus, Kyle Thomas (ex-Exhorder) performed four shows with the band. On January 26, 2002, Wagner, Franklin, Wartell, Holzner, alongside Scott Davidson sitting on the drums, performing a rendition of Black Sabbath's "Children of the Grave". After the show, the band performed individual shows throughout the general Chicago area and headlined festivals in Europe and the United States, while writing and recording a new album. In 2005, the band produced a DVD which was filmed in Stockholm, Sweden, titled Trouble - Live in Stockholm. In February 2004, Dave Grohl, formerly of Nirvana and of the Foo Fighters, released a tribute album that paid homage to his metal roots. The band, known as Probot featured Wagner as apart of the band, with Grohl likening Psalm 9 to Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band ''by the Beatles. Holzner departed from the band soon after, to be replaced by Chuck Robinson, who played on ''Simple Mind Condition, which was their new release, which came out through Escapi Music. Lineup changes and The Distortion Field (2008-present) In May 2008, it was announced that Eric Wagner had left the band and had been replaced by Kory Clarke, of the alternative metal band Warrior Soul."Warrior Soul's Kory Clarke is the new Trouble singer". Blabbermouth.net. 2008. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. Olson also announced his departure from the band in July to continue Retro Grave, a psychedelic rock/heavy metal band that he started."Drummer Jeff "Oly" Olson Quits Trouble". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. Olson's final show was performed at a venue titled "The End", ironically, in Tennessee."Retro Grave - Welcome to Retro Grave". Retro Grave. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. Mark Lira (Wet Animal) took up the Drums from that point onward."TROUBLE Recruits WET ANIMAL Drummer for Upcoming Tour". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. In September 2008, Franklin revealed that the band had written 8-9 songs for their next album."TROUBLE Guitarist On New Singer KORY CLARKE and METALLICA's "Death Magnetic"". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. On November 18, 2008, Trouble announced via their website, that they were in the process of writing songs for an album that would begin recording it after touring. On March 4, 2009, Trouble revealed on their website, the album would tentatively titled The Dark Riff. On September 9, 2010, the band announced that they were getting ready to record."TROUBLE Prepares to Enter Studio". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 5, 2018. Franklin, however, would later recant the album's title. In February 2012, Clarke left the band."Trouble Taps Former Exhorder Singer". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 6, 2018. Thomas, who performed with the band between 1997 and 2000, took his place. On February 16, 2013, Olson announced that he would performing keyboards on the new upcoming album. In May 2013, it was announced the new album, The Distortion Field, was scheduled to be released on July 16th. The album was the first to feature Thomas. Rob Hultz (Solace, Godspeed) joined the band shortly after the release as their Bassist."Trouble To Release 'The Distortion Field' In July". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on June 6, 2018. The band is currently writing new material for their next studio album, which was possibly due to release in 2016, however as of 2018, nothing has happened. Members Current * Kyle Thomas - Vocals (1997-2000, 2012-present) * Rick Wartell - Guitars (1979-present) * Bruce Franklin - Guitars (1979-present) * Rob Hultz - Bass (2013-present) * Mark Lira - Drums (2008-present) Former * Eric Wagner - Vocals (1979-1997, 2000-2008) * Kory Clarke - Vocals (2008-2012) * Ian Brown - Bass (1979-1983) * Sean McAllister - Bass (1983-1986) * Ron Holzner - Bass (1986-2002) * Chuck Robinson - Bass (2002-2009) * Shane Pasqualla - Bass (2009-2013) * Dave Snyder - Drums (1979) * Jeff Olson - Drums (1979-1986, 1993-2008) * Dennis Lesh - Drums (1986-1987) * Ted Kirkpatrick - Drums (1987-1989) * Barry Stern - Drums (1989-1993) (Deceased 2005) Discography Studio Albums * Psalm 9 ''(1984) * ''The Skull (1985) * Run to the Light (1987) * Trouble (1990) * Manic Frustration (1992) * Plastic Green Head (1995) * Simple Mind Condition (2007) * The Distortion Field (2013) Demos * 1980 Demo (1980) * 1982 Demo (1982) * 1983 Demo (1983) * Live (1983) * 1985 Demo (1985) * One for the Road (1994) Live Albums * Live in L.A. (2008) * Live Palatine 1989 (2010) * Live Schaumberg 1993 (2010) * Live 1983 (2011) * Black Shapes of Doom (2011) EPs * Unplugged (2007) Splits * Knockin' on Heavy's Door (1992; w/ Massacra, Tanner, Megalomaniax) Compilations * Psalm 9 / The Skull (1991) * Revelations (Life or Death) - Demos and Rarities Part 1 (2011) * Victim of the Insane - Demos and Rarities Part 2 (2011) References Category:Christians in a Band Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Stoner Metal Bands